


Twins

by ddalkimilk



Series: Birth [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant!Seungkwan, Water birth, graphic birth, home birth
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29899296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddalkimilk/pseuds/ddalkimilk
Summary: "Rambutnya coklat." Pekik Wonwoo."Hah? Serius kak?" Tanya Seungkwan. Nafasnya agak putus-putus karena bertanya. Wonwoo mengangguk sembari terkekeh."Mirip Hansol deh pasti." Ujar Jihoon. Melirik Hansol yang hanya cekikikan."Ei, bisa jadi mirip Seungkwan. Rambutnya doang yang bule." Balas Wonwoo. Jihoon tertawa. Mengangguk setuju."Jangan dong, mirip Bonon aja." Balas Seungkwan. Tangan kanannya mengelus perut."Loh emang kenapa kalo mirip kamu?" Hansol bertanya."Jangan! Cape ngurusnya pecicilan." Balas Seungkwan. Wonwoo dan Jihoon tertawaCuma kisah pendek gimana Seungkwan ngelahirin anak kembarnya sama Hansol di rumah.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Series: Birth [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198358
Kudos: 2





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if there any other couple that you want me to write
> 
> enjoy!

Seungkwan duduk diatas bola yoga. Memutar-mutar pinggulnya. Tangan kirinya terus mengelus perutnya. Sesekali melenguh ringan. 

"Bonooon!" Seungkwan sedikit berteriak memanggil Hansol. 

"Apa, Boo?" Hansol masuk ke dalam kamar sembari membawa nampan berisi teko air. 

"Masih lama mereka?" Seungkwan bertanya dengan suara memelas. 

"Kak Wonwoo sama Kak Jihoon masih di jalan. Jalan depan ketutup salju jadi harus muter dulu." Hansol meletakan nampan pada nakas di dekat tempat tidur. 

"Lama juga dong ya..." 

"Pegel gak? Sini pindah lagi aja ke kasur!" Hansol bertanya sembari menepuk-nepuk kasur. Seungkwan mengangguk lalu perlahan berdiri. Hansol membantunya. Menumpuk bantal untuk ditiduri Seungkwan. 

"Aku ngantuk..." Ujar Seungkwan setelah dengan nyaman setengah duduk di kasur. Hansol menyelimuti kakinya yang tidak memakai bawahan. 

"Tidur aja dulu. Nanti kalo mereka udah dateng aku bangunin." Hansol mengecup kening Seungkwan sebelum meredupkan lampu dan keluar kamar. 

Seungkwan menguap sembari mengelus perutnya. Agaknya lelah juga kurang tidur karena terbangun di malam hari. Ia menutup matanya perlahan. Dan dalam waktu cepat sudah mendengkur halus. 

.  
.  
. 

"...kwan? Seungkwan? Boo?" Seungkwan tersadar. Matanya mengerjap pelan melihat Hansol. Ia menguap lagi sebelum menggosok matanya. 

"Ng?" 

"Kak Wonwoo sama Kak Jihoon udah sampe." Hansol menuangkan air ke dalam gelas lalu menyodorkannya ke Seungkwan. Seungkwan menerimanya lalu meneguknya hingga tersisa setengah. 

"Berapa lama aku tidur?" Tanyanya. Matanya melihat pintu tak fokus. Masih menunggu jiwa terkumpul. 

"Satu jam-an." Hansol mengelus wajah Seungkwan. 

"Seungkwaan! Enak bobonya?" Jihoon masuk ke dalam kamar dengan sebuah tas. Ia lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur dan menyingkap baju Seungkwan. Menampakkan perutnya yang kelewat besar. Beberapa stretchmark terlihat walau tidak banyak. 

"Enak kak, ngantuk juga tadi." Balasnya sembari bergerak sedikit-sedikit untuk memakai alat monitor kontraksi. 

"Iyalah, kebangun malem-malem. Yuk! Kita ke kamar mandi. Sakit banget gak kontraksinya?" Tanya Jihoon. Seungkwan mengangguk pelan sembari berdiri dibantu Hansol. 

"Lumayan. Terus mereka nendang terus!" Ujar Seungkwan cemburut. 

"Aktif kayak kamu." Jihoon membuka pintu kamar mandi. Membantu Seungkwan masuk ke kamar mandi yang sudah ada Wonwoo di sana. 

"Hai kak! Sshh.." Seungkwan menyapa Wonwoo yang sedang mengisi bathtub. Ia melambai riang. Seungkwan meringis merasakan kontraksi datang. 

"Kontraksinya udah berapa jaraknya?" Tanya Wonwoo sembari mengecek suhu air. 

"Sebelum tidur tadi udah 6 menit kak." Hansol ganti menjawab karena Seungkwan yang sedang dilanda kontraksi. 

"Kalo gitu harusnya udah lebih sempit jaraknya." Jihoon mengusap punggung bawah Seungkwan. Begitu kontraksinya mereda, Wonwoo berkata padanya. 

"Kwan, kakak cek kamu sebentar ya." Seungkwan hanya mengangguk tanpa menjawab. Wonwoo sudah berjongkok di belakang Seungkwan yang berdiri bertumpu pada wastafel. Seungkwan mengatur nafasnya. Wonwoo lalu memasukkan jarinya seiring Seungkwan menghembuskan nafasnya. 

"Ngh.." Seungkwan melenguh tidak nyaman karena dimasuki. Tangan kanannya mengusap-ngusap perutnya sebagai peralihan rasa tidak nyaman. 

"Hmm, ini udah bukaan penuh sih. Kamu berasa gak kayak mau ngeden?" Tanya Wonwoo sembari mengeluarkan tangannya. Seungkwan mengangguk kecil. 

"Ketubannya belum pecah ya?" Tanya Wonwoo. Hansol mengangguk. 

"Yaudah gak papa, sedikit-sedikit ngeden aja, Kwan! Biar kepalanya cepet turun dan bantu biar ketubannya pecah." Wonwoo membereskan beberapa alat sembari berdiri. Hansol menghampiri Seungkwan dan memeluknya. Seungkwan berbalik menghadap Hansol dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Hansol. Pinggulnya ia gerakan ke kanan ke kiri untuk mengurangi rasa yang tidak nyaman pada tulang panggulnya. 

"Sesekali kamu squat, Kwan. Itu lebih ngebantu. Dipegangin ya, Sol!" Jihoon berkata lagi. Masih mengusap-ngusap pinggang Seungkwan. 

"Eurgh..." Bersamaan dengan datangnya kontraksi, Seungkwan menurunkan sedikit tubuhnya. Melakukan squat sembari berpegangan pada Hansol. Sedikit mengejan seperti saran Wonwoo. 

Pop! 

"Nah, pecah!" Jihoon berseru senang. 

"Bagus! Yuk sini masuk bathtub. Hansol kamu masuk duluan!" Wonwoo memanggil keduanya untuk mendekat ke bathtub. Hansol mengangguk pelan sembari membuka atasannya. Meninggalkan celana pendek rumahan lalu masuk ke bathtub. Bersandar pada satu sisi. Seungkwan sendiri melepaskan pakaiannya yang tersisa lalu itu masuk ke dalam air. Bersandar pada Hansol. 

"Pegangan sama Hansol, Kwan! Kamu pegangin pahanya!" Wonwoo mengintruksikan sembari mengecek kontraksi pada monitor. 

"Kalo kontraksi langsung dorong aja!" Wonwoo menambahkan sembari mengecek lubang Seungkwan. Seungkwan mengangguk sembari mengatur nafasnya. Tangannya mencengkram lengan Hansol sebelum mengejan. 

"Nnggghhh!" Matanya otomatis terpejam saat merasakan kepala bayinya turun. 

"Good!" Wonwoo memasukan lagi jarinya pada lubang Seungkwan. Mengecek seberapa jauh kepalanya sudah turun. 

"Eunggghhh!" Seungkwan mengejan lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat. Kepala bayinya perlahan turun. Melesak memasuki jalur lahir. 

"Kepala udah keliatan." Wonwoo berujar lagi. Memantau lubang Seungkwan yang berkedut. 

"Pas gak ada kontraksi kamu atur nafas kayak tadi, Kwan!" Jihoon berucap. Mencontohkan bagaimana cara bernafas yang benar. Seungkwan mengikuti perlahan. 

"Ji kontraksi selanjutnya kamu bantu dorong perutnya!" Suruh Wonwoo. Jihoon mengangguk mengerti. 

"Nggh! Nggggghhh!!" Seungkwan mengejan lagi. Kali ini Jihoon membantu mendorong perutnya seiring dorongan Seungkwan untuk membantu bayinya cepat turun. Perlahan kepala bayi keluar. Menunjukan kepala dengan rambut-rambut halus. Begitu Seungkwan berhenti mengejan, kepala tersebut masuk kembali. 

"Rambutnya coklat." Pekik Wonwoo. 

"Hah? Serius kak?" Tanya Seungkwan. Nafasnya agak putus-putus karena bertanya. Wonwoo mengangguk sembari terkekeh. 

"Mirip Hansol deh pasti." Ujar Jihoon. Melirik Hansol yang hanya cekikikan. 

"Ei, bisa jadi mirip Seungkwan. Rambutnya doang yang bule." Balas Wonwoo. Jihoon tertawa. Mengangguk setuju. 

"Jangan dong, mirip Bonon aja." Balas Seungkwan. Tangan kanannya mengelus perut. 

"Loh emang kenapa kalo mirip kamu?" Hansol bertanya. 

"Jangan! Cape ngurusnya pecicilan." Balas Seungkwan. Wonwoo dan Jihoon tertawa. 

"Ngaku juga kalo dia pecicilan." Seru Wonwoo. 

"Ergh... Nggghhh!" Obrolan mereka berhenti saat Seungkwan mengejan lagi. Sama seperti tadi, Jihoon mendorong perut Seungkwan sedangkan Wonwoo membantu melebarkan lubangnya sedikit-sedikit. 

"SEUNGKWAAAN~" Suara Jeonghan masuk pendengaran mereka. Jihoon menggeleng-geleng. 

"Seungkwan!! Gimana lahirannya?" Jeonghan masuk kamar mandi dengan riang. Diikuti Seungcheol di belakangnya. 

"Sst! Ganggu aja lu!" Omel Wonwoo. Matanya masih fokus pada lubang Seungkwan yang perlahan melebar. 

"Uwh!" Wajah Jeonghan ikut mengkerut melihat Seungkwan yang mengejan. 

"Kenapa mukamu ikutan?" Seungcheol tertawa melihat Jeonghan. Yang ditertawai cemberut. Bersedekap lalu berjalan mendekat ke bathtub. 

"Nggh! Ah!" Seungkwan berhenti mengejan. Tubuhnya melemas. 

"Good, udah gak masuk lagi kepalanya. Mau pegang?" Tanya Wonwoo. Seungkwan mengangguk kecil. Jihoon lalu mengarahkan tangan Seungkwan menuju selangkangannya. Seungkwan menyentuh kepala bayinya yang ditumbuhi rambut-rambut halus. 

"Halo baby! Bentar lagi ketemu kita!" Seungkwan mengusap-ngusap kepala tersebut. 

"Ih rambutnya coklat!" Pekik Jeonghan heboh. 

"Ih ganggu aja lu! Udah tunggu di luar aja!" Wonwoo mengusir Jeonghan. 

"Bawa keluar aja, Cheol!" Jihoon mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Seungcheol lalu membawa-menyeret-keluar Jeonghan. 

"Dasar ganggu konsen aja dia mah!" Sebal Wonwoo. Yang ditanggapi kekehan ringan dari Seungkwan. 

"Padahal mah biarin aja." Balas Seungkwan. 

"Akunya yang gak konsen, Kwan!" Balas Wonwoo lagi. Menggerutu kecil. 

"Nggghhh!!" Seungkwan mengejan kembali. Kali ini tangannya tetap berada pada kepala bayinya. Merasakan perlahan kepala bayinya keluar perlahan mendorong tangannya. Wonwoo memfokuskan kembali pandangannya pada lubang Seungkwan. Menekannya sedikit-sedikit untuk meminimalisir kemungkinan robek. 

"Akh!" Seungkwan memekik kecil saat kepala bayinya sudah keluar sepenuhnya bersama air ketuban yang membuat air mengeruh. 

"Oke kepalanya keluar! Tahan dulu kalo kontraksi jangan ngeden dulu. Aku mau cek tali pusarnya." Jari-jari Wonwoo meraba leher bayi tersebut. Saat menemukan tali pusar yang melilit leher, dengan cepat ia menarik tali pusar tersebut melewati kepala bayi. 

"Dah, kalo mau ngeden lagi." Seperti mantra, begitu Wonwoo selesai berbicara Seungkwan langsung mengejan lagi. Kali ini membiarkan Wonwoo memegang bayinya sementara ia berpegangan pada Hansol. 

"HNGGGHHHHH! NGGHHH! AH! AKH!" Seungkwan kembali memekik di akhir saat seluruh tubuh bayinya langsung keluar sesaat kedua bahunya lewat. Wonwoo langsung mengangkat bayi tersebut dari air dan menepuk pelan bokongnya. Menghasilkan tangisan yang keras. 

"Laki-laki. Lahir jam 17.56." Jihoon mencatat pada ponselnya. 

"Haloo..." Seungkwan menyapa anaknya yang sudah berada dalam dekapannya. Dengan cepat mulut bayi itu langsung mencari puting Seungkwan. Lalu berhenti menangis. 

"Bener mirip kamu, Boo. Rambutnya aja beda." Ujar Hansol. Memperhatikan anaknya yang berada dalam dekapan Seungkwan. 

"Iya, hehe." Seungkwan terkekeh lemas. Jarinya mengusap-usap wajah anaknya. 

"Lucu banget dia." 

"Ngeden sedikit, Kwan." Seungkwan mengejan pelan sesuai instruksi Wonwoo. Merasakan plasenta keluar. Jihoon membantu memijat-mijat perutnya. 

"Ayo pelan-pelan keluarnya sini!" Wonwoo membantunya perlahan keluar bathtub. Seungkwan memyerahkan anaknya pada Jihoon untuk dimandikan. Sedangkan ia masuk kedalam shower box untuk membasuh sedikit tubuhnya. 

"Boo aku ganti baju sebentar ya." Hansol memberitahu lalu berlalu untuk ganti baju. Seungkwan hanya menggumam kecil membalas sembari menikmati guyuran air hangat pada tubuhnya. Wonwoo lalu membantunya keluar dan mengeringkan tubuhnya. Lalu keduanya keluar kamar mandi. Menemukan Jeonghan yang duduk di kursi yang menghadap ke jendela sembari memakan cemilan. 

"Oh? Udah? Mana bayinya?" Tanyanya begitu melihat Seungkwan yang dibantu Wonwoo untuk keluar kamar. Wonwoo menempatkan alas handuk pada lantai dekat kasur lalu membantu Seungkwan berjongkok diatasnya. Berpegangan pada pinggiran kasur. 

"Lagi dimandiin Jihoon." Wonwoo memijat pelan punggung Seungkwan. Seungkwan melenguh saat merasakan kontraksi-kontraksi kecil perlahan muncul kembali. 

"Ah mau liat ah!" Jeonghan lalu berlalu masuk kamar mandi untuk melihat bayi Seungkwan dan Hansol yang sedang dimandikan Jihoon. 

"Udah berasa lagi ya?" Tanya Wonwoo pada Seungkwan. Seungkwan mengangguk sembari mulai memutar pinggulnya. 

"Nanti kalo udah berasa langsung ngeden aja gak papa. Mereka satu ketuban jadi gak perlu nunggu ketuban pecah lagi." Wonwoo memeriksa posisi bayi pada lubang Seungkwan. 

"Boo." Hansol kembali dengan pakaian baru. Lalu ia ikut berjongkok di samping Seungkwan. 

"Kamu duduk di kasur aja, Sol! Terus pegangin Seungkwan. Dia bakal jongkok depan kamu." Hansol mengangguk sembari duduk di kasur. Membantu Seungkwan berbalik menghadap Wonwoo. Seungkwan masih berjongkok dengan kaki melebar. Hansol mengaitkan tangannya pada ketiak Seungkwan. Sedangkan Seungkwan bertumpu pada lutut Hansol. 

"Kalo yang ini lahirnya bakal cepet. Selain bayi kedua, gravitasi bantu banget jadi gak perlu dorong kuat nanti dia keluar." Wonwoo memijat pelan lubang Seungkwan yang berkedut. Membantu kepala bayi untuk turun. 

"Nggghhh!" Seungkwan mengejan tiba-tiba. Mengagetkan Hansol. 

"Bagus. Terus, Kwan!" Wonwoo kali ini memijat-mijat perut Seungkwan sembari memasukan tangannya pada lubang Seungkwan. Memeriksa kepala bayi yang perlahan turun. 

"Nggghh! HNNGHH!!" Seungkwan mengejan dengan kuat. Membuat kepala bayinya turun dengan cepat. Perlahan melesak keluar dari lubangnya. Wonwoo terus memijat perutnya. Merangsang kontraksi agar keluar lebih kuat. 

"Nggh!" Seungkwan mengejan lalu berhenti untuk mengambil nafas. Kepala bayinya sudah berada di lubangnya. Membuat bagian bawahnya menggembung membentuk kepala bayi. 

"Cepet kan? Gravitasi bantu banget soalnya." Wonwoo melihat Seungkwan yang sedang mengatur nafas. Seungkwan hanya mengangguk seadanya. 

"Nnngghhhhhhh!" Seungkwan mengejan lagi saat kontraksi datang. Kali ini kepala bayi keluar dengan cepat. Dalam sekali dorongan kepalanya keluar sepenuhnya. 

"Good! Adeknya lebih kecil dibanding kakaknya." Ujar Wonwoo yang menahan kepala bayi dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mensuction hidung dan mulut bayi yang dilumuri ketuban. 

"Pan-huh-tesan gam-hah-pang." Seungkwan membalas sembari mengatur nafasnya. 

"Pelan-pelan aja ngomongnya. Tali pusarnya gak lilit. Bisa langsung ngeden lagi." Ujar Wonwoo. 

"Hhnggghhh! Anghhhhh! Eunggghhhhh!" Seungkwan mengejan kembali. Seperti yang dikatakan Wonwoo, dengan satu kali dorongan kedua bahunya dapat keluar diikuti tubuhnya. 

"Akh! Hah! Hah!" Tubuh Seungkwan melemas. Menerima anak keduanya dalam dekapan. Hansol menggunting tali pusarnya kemudian. Lalu dengan cepat Wonwoo membantu Seungkwan untuk rebahan di kasur. Bersandar pada tumpukan bantal yang ditaruh di headboard. Tepat saat itu Jihoon keluar bersama Jeonghan dengan bayi yang sudah dibalut selimut. Jihoon perlahan menempatkan bayi tersebut di samping Seungkwan yang sedang mengangkang. Menbiarkan Wonwoo mengeluarkan plasenta dan memeriksa lubangnya. 

"Gak ada yang robek atau luka. Cuma lecet sedikit aja. Nanti sering-sering dikasih salep." Ujar Wonwoo sembari berdiri dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. 

"Ih lucu banget juga kamu!" Jeonghan melihat bayi kedua yang didekap Seungkwan. 

"Sini, Kwan biar dimandiin dulu. Terus kamu bebersih sama pake baju." Seungkwan memberikan anaknya pada Jihoon. Hansol lalu membantunya membersihkan diri dari keringat dan air ketuban. Lalu membantunya memakai pakaian. Sengaja memberinya pakaian panjang tanpa daleman. Lalu berbaring lagi bersama anak pertama mereka. 

"Lucu banget gak sih, Boo? Jadi pengen nambah." Ujar Hansol. 

"Jangan ngada-ngada kamu! Aku baru lahiran!" Balas Seungkwan sebal. Ditimpali tawa Jeonghan.

End.


End file.
